This invention relates generally to the field of electronic circuitry, and more particularly to improvements in so-called DIP switches. Switches of this type are widely used for manually connecting or disconnecting individual circuits on a given circuit board, as for example, to permit the performance of individual test operations on said circuits independently of other circuits on the board. Because of space limitations, such switches are usually fabricated in groups within a common housing and, depending upon type of actuation, they are provided with individual toggles, or sliding actuators, or are operated from a common longitudinally arranged operating shaft having cams thereon which is incrementally rotated between positions to serially open or close individual switch contacts. Devices of this general type are, accordingly, well known in the art, and the invention resides in specific refinements of construction which provide improved ease of manufacture, assembly, and improved reliability and longevity in use.